¿Como no se me ocurrió antes?
by LadyGalatea282
Summary: Hyoga necesitaba un pequeño cambio y un empujón para conquistar a su pequeño angel, una historia romantica yaoi de Shun y Hyoga, mi primer fic, leanlo y opinen porfissssssss!


¿Como no se me ocurrio?  
  
Shun miraba por su ventana antes de presentarse con los demás para el desayuno. -Que hermoso - Dijo mientras se arreglaba un poco el cabello húmedo por el baño mañanero con sus delgados dedos. Caminó en dirección del mueble con espejo (no tengo idea de como se llama), para coger su cepillo para cepillarse su hermoso cabello de color ecológico (lease verde). Luego se vistió y salió de su reconfortante habitación, bajó la escalera mientras veía la larga mesa del comedor, donde se veía a Shiryu enfrascado en su grueso libro, mas allá, en la sala, se le veía por arriba del sillón, un pié de, seguramente, Seiya Seguro que Shiryu lo obligó a levantarse temprano -Pensó con una sonrisa el lindo peliverde.Desde hace dos meses Shiryu y Seiya hicieron publica su relación, aunque algo tarde, ya que ya todos sabían a esas alturas que pasaba entre ellos, es decir, nunca quisieron esconder lo suyo, porque en la fiestaestaban ambos bastante embriagados, y para nadie paso desapercibido cuando estuvieron besandose en un rincón del lugar, yo creo que por eso se volvió a ir mi hermano, que tenía habitación al lado de Seiya, mi pobre hermano todas las mañanas me saludaba como zombie y con una cara de sueño que ni él se la podía.... y luego cuando le pregunté que le pasaba, estoy seguro, me miró con odio, y luego apunto con un dedo a Seiya y a Shiryu, me imaginé el resto Shun pensaba en sus amigos mientras bajaba los últimos escalones, Hyoga no se veía por ningún lado - Aún no se levanta, pensó Shun, que ya conocía la actitud de su amigo. -Buenos días Shiryu, ¿como amaneciste hoy?- -Buenos días amigo Shun, amanecí demasiado bien, ¿y tu?- Le respondió Shiryu con una amplia sonrisa- -Bien, gracias- Al parecer le está saliendo bien lo de él y Seiya- ¿Hyoga aún no se levanta? -Creo que no, no le he visto aún- Le respondió sin levantar la vista de su lectura. -Mph, iré a preparar el desayuno, ¿que quieres comer?- Shun era el que mejor cocinaba, y al que más le gustaba hacerlo Shiryu levanto su vista de la lectura -Preguntale a Seiya, comeré lo mismo que él. - Si - le dijo Shun con una sonrisa, se acercó al sillón donde dormitaba Seiya desarmada mente -....Seiya... despierta, ¿que quieres para el desayuno? -sin respuesta, Shun se acercó un poco más y comenzó a zarandearlo levemente - Seiya, despierta, vamos a desayunar, Seiya? - este comenzó a mover los labios, Shun se arrodilló a su lado para seguir llamandolo - Seiya? -Mmmm, Shiryu mmmmm ven aquí papasote -AH!!, SEI....- Seiya estaba soñando con Shiryu, y tiró un brazo mientras lo llamaba, tomó a Shun por el cuello y lo acercó rápidamente dándole un beso, en el cual Shun quedó petrificado, luego comenzó a mover los brazos para todos lados mientras trataba de zafarse le fuerte abrazo - -mmimmiuuuu!!!!, mmmmmammummmammmee!!!- trataba de pedir ayuda el chico. -SEIYA!!!!- le gritó un enfadado Shiryu a Seiya, que despertó en seguida. -SEIYA!!!, eres un estúpido!!- Le gritó Shun a Seiya, enfadado, sofocado, y avergonzado, jamás pensó que su primer beso iva a ser una equivocación - - ¿Que pasa?, ¿Shun?, ¿por que esa cara?, y tu, Shiryu, ¿también estas enfadado?, y ¿por que?- Era obvio que nadie tenia la culpa aquí, así que en acuerdo silencioso, Shun y Shiryu decidieron dejarlo así.- ¿Que quieres para el desayuno? - Le preguntó Shun a Seiya, tratando de dejar de lado el vergonzoso acontecimiento, además Shiryu los vio Que plancha!! Shiryu se fue a sentar en el sitio que había estado antes, obvio que él no se sentía muy bien, aunque no había culpa, de todas formas ver a SU Seiya besando a alguien más fue choqueante. - Pueees......... quiero un tazón gigaaaaante de cereal con yoghurt con leche, y un litro de jugo de naranja con limón! -, ¿en serio?, bueno, es tu problema. -Shun de verdad quería salir de la cercanía de ese sujeto. Se acercó a la mesa donde Shiryu trataba de concentrarse en su lectura, bueno, seguro que Shiryu no lo iba a matar por haber besado a su novio.... ¿verdad?- Sh.. .Shiryu? -¿Si? - Dijo con un brillito raro en los ojos al dirigiese a Shun para hablarle. - , Ahh... este... ¿Acaso huelo odio??, ¿seguro que quieres comer lo mismo que Seiya?, porque te dará un dolor de estomago... -Si, quiero lo mismo - Shiryu volvió a su lectura sin prestarle demasiada atención la asunto, aunque no savia exactamente que había pedido su compañero para comer... Que tendrá Shun con Seiya?... es estúpido, pero no puedo evitar hacer esa pregunta.... y si esos tienen algo??.... no.. es imposible.... pero y si es verdad y se estaban burlando de mi en mis narices??!!..... No.... debo calmar mis pensamientos, yo confío en Seiya y sé que no me haría algo como eso.... ¡¡¡Shun tiene la culpa de que esos pensamientos entren a mi cabeza!!!... ¿¡Por que no se busca una pareja de una buena vez!?.... Creo que.... después de todo.... estoy enamorado... y algo obsesionado también (N/A: JA!! obsesionado... "algo" obsesionado.... para nada....)... Parece que a Hyoga le gusta Shun... le comentaré lo que pasó esta mañana para que, si las cosas resultan, se lleve lejos a ese endemoniado de Shun que se quiere robar a mi pobre Seiya... - ¡¡ESO HARÉ!! JOJOJOJO!! Shiryu estaba tan ensimismado en sus "reflexiones" que se paró de la silla de golpe y habiendo dicho lo que dijo, comenzó a reirse como desquiciado, a lo cual las miradas de Shun desde la cocina y de Seiya se volvieron a él. -¿Que te pasa Shiryu? - Preguntó Seiya, ya que Shun no se atrevía, aunque igual Seiya iba a preguntar. -¿He?, Ahh!!!!, Bueno, es que.... sabes que este libro es de una obra?? pues.... me gustó esta escena y la estaba practicando.... si.... eso...' ¿que te pareció? - Preguntó Shiryu con una sonrisa nerviosa a su amante, que lo miraba con cara incrédula bueno, pues ya expliqué Shiryu se volvió a sentar como si nada y siguió tratando de leer. -Hay Siryu.... creo que de tanto usar el cerebro, se te está estropeando.... - Dijo Seiya mas para si que para alguen más.  
  
Shun estaba preparando el desayuno para sus amigos, pero Hyoga aún no vajaba, y no savía que se le antojaba para darle de comer, así que decidió ir a buscarlo. Salió de la cocina y se dirijió a las escaleras que llevaba a las habitaciones. Shiryu lo vió y se le ocurrió algo. -Shun, a donde vas? - Preguntó Shiryu - A despertar a Hyoga, porque no se que darle para el desayuno - le respondió Shun, corrovorando las ideas de Shiryu, entonces este se paró de un salto y se puso por delante de Shun - Yo voy Shun, no te molestes - dijo ya suviendo las escaleras - P.. pero si no es molestia...- trató de detenerlo Shun, con vanos esfuerzos - Para mi tampoco así que si quería ir a la habitación de Hyoga.... cada vez me convenzo más- y con estos pensamientos, siguió subiendo las escaleras. -Bueno, ni modo... le pediré a Seiya que me ayude con el desayuno y se fué a molestar a Seiya, quien se había vuelto a dormir, pero luego de avanzar unos pasos mejor no, yo puedo solo.... no sea que se ponga a soñar o mismo de hace rato así que se devolvió a la cocina.  
  
En la habitacion de Hyoga... Nuestro cisne se encontraba durmiendo como un bebé a esas alturas del día, pero esto pasaba porque el pobre chico sufria de insomnio, y cierto chico de cabello verde era el causante de sus noches sin sueño. Estaba tan apasible que comenzó a soñar que un fuerte sonido de toques en la puerta lo molestaba, y seguia sonando, en sueños se paró a abrir, pero no habia nadie, y la puerta seguia sonando, esta vez mas insistentemente, fué cuando Hyoga volvió a la realidad. Con verdadero desgano, porque si que tenia sueño, se levanto de su comoda cama a abrir la bendita puerta. -Quien será maldita sea, tengo tanto sueño - Habriendo por fin, y poniendo su mejor cara (:[ ) - ¿Si?, que pasa Shiryu, tengo mucho sueño, de verdad - se quejó el cisne, todo desharreglado y aún medio dormido -Calla, y escuchame - Dijo al tiempo que empujaba al cisne dentro de la habitación, luego entrando el mismo y cerrando la puerta. -Tengo un plan - Le confidenció el dragón, dejando confundido al cisne. - ¿Que? - Tengo un plan. Se que a ti te gusta mucho el pequeño Shun, ¿o me equivoco?. - Mas bien era una afirmacion, y por el repentino sonrrojo del cisne no se equivocó - -Q... que estas... diciendo... ¿por que lo dices? que acaso fuí tan ovio???????? Claro que no, el es mi mejor amigo.... nada más. -Si claro... se que te gusta, vamos admitelo de una vez, y no seas tonto que yo soy tu amigo. -Bueno, pero...... ¿por que me preguntas semejante cosa?!..... no te entiendo, y ese plan, que te traes?......, no me digas que yo soy parte de tu maldito plan tambien, porque te ....... - Mejor se tragó sus palabras - ¡yo no soy titere de nadie, me oyes?! -No, no, mira te explico en seguida, -tomando una respiracion- bueno, es que estoy medio asustado de que Shun se lleve a mi Seiya, estoy casi seguro que que quiere seducirlo!! - Al dragon le estaba saliendo fuego de pura furia. -¡¡¿Que?!!, ¡Shun no haría nunca eso!!, ¡¡el es un angel!!........ ¡¡Seguro el estupido de Seiya es quien quiere seducirlo!!...... - Shiryu se enojó con lo que dijo Hyoga de su tesoro, pero pensandolo mejor, supo que el huviera actuado igual, así que penso en calmar la situación. -No... si te entiendo.... en realidad, para serte franco... yo tampoco creo que Shun quiera hacer eso, ni mi Seiya tampoco, pero se que a ti te gusta mucho Shun, así que te ayudaré a conquistarlo, como buen amigo que soy - Dijo Shiryu, dejando totalmente pensativo y calmado al otro - bueno... creo que después de todo, leer ese monton de libros de Psicologia si sirvió, sobre todo el de manipulación. U - que dices?, quieres que te ayude?? - Bueno, ya, si, si me gusta mucho Shun... y es que me buelve loco... esa forma de caminar, sus ojitos tan lindos, su piel tan blanca que invitan a tocar... - Hyoga estaba con corazoncitos alrededor mirando al cielo y visualizando a su angel - ¡¡solo le faltan las alas!! y su.... -¡Bueno ya!, si te entendí, estas loco por el y todo - El dragon estaba un poco cansado de la convesacion. - Está decidido, cuando encuentre oportunidades, le hablaré de lo hermoso que es el amor, tener un compañero, y le isinuaré cosas de ti, así el solo después querrá tenerte contigo . - Y que hago yo??, yo tabién quiero participar, despues de todo es mi Shun - Hyoga no encontraba en que podría ayudar - Bueno, se que eres atento con el y todo, pero ahora deves intentar serlo más, decirle en las mañanas lo bien que se ve, lo rico que hizo el desayuno, acompañarlo cuando esté solo, etc. Hyoga apuntaba energicamente todo lo que le decía el dragón en un cuadernillo que no se donde tenía escondido. - Gracias Shiryu, eres muy buen amigo - -Si, si, apurate para desayunar, que deven estar esperandonos - Shiryu se levantó de la cama donde habia estado sentado y se dirigió a la puerta (N/A: En que momento se sentaron??????? XDDDD.) donde desapareció (Bueno!!, abrió la puerta y salió!) Hyoga releía por enesima vez su cuadernillo donde tenia las tacticas para atraer a su amorcito, arrancó la hoja y la guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón que luego se pondría ¡¡Cielos!!, con razon siendo yo tan guapo, nunca he salido con nadie... y es que no tenía idea como se conquista... hay de mi TT (N/A: Creo que la tenía clara el chico)  
  
Shun vio a Shiryu que bajaba por la escalera solo.  
  
-¿Y Hyoga? - preguntó el peliverde -Ha!, esteeeeee... se está cambiando, ya viene, de verdad nunca había visto a nadie con el sueño tan pesado, tuve que forzar la puerta para entrar!!... imaginate!!! - Trataba de convencer a Shun, que esperaba una respuesta, aunque esta no fue una total mentira - Estuve tratando de abrir la puerta por 20 minutos porque Hyoga no despertaba!!! --.... ho, valla, en serio??....Seguro el pobre no puede dormir bien pobre...... - El ingenuo Shuny se la creyó!   
  
(N/A: ACLARACIONES! bueno, cuando Shiryu vajó, Shun y Seiya ya estaban sentados, Shun no se habia servido aún, y Seiya no hablaba porque estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo, tampoco le habia servido a Shiryu porque aún no estaba, y no sabía que darle a Hyoga..... bueno, aclaraciones absurdas, pero ENTIENDAN, es mi primer intento de Fic, sean compasibs T-T) -Seiya, esta bueno el desayuno mi amor?? - Le pregunto el chino a aquel que ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta de su presencia. -mmm.... -tragando - Shiryu ,si, está muy bueno, Shun tiene muy buena mano para estas cosas -Le dijo al chico con una sonrrisa -Shun pensando a Shiryu se le ilumina la mirada cuando habla con Seiya, casi y se puede sentir el amor que transmiten... (N/A: Haaaaaa...... que romantico es Shun, verdad??.... -lanzando petalos de flores por todos lados- haaaaaaaaa....... ==.... si se que a Jakito no le gusta que escriba de los hombres como si fueran chicas pasadas a novelas romanticas pero............ ¡¡es que no lo puedo evitar!!.... aunque habran muchas esepciones..... se sorprenderán conmigo....... ñaca ñaca)  
  
-Así que Shun tiene muy buena mano??????????..... maldito Shun..... mandandole a Shun una repentina mirada asesina, que Shun vió, le dejó con el drama embargandolo, ahora si no sabía que hizo para que Shiryu lo mirase asi con tanto odio....... T-T...... que pasó??TT pensaba el pobrecillo Shuny - Shun, tareme el desayuno porfavor.- Le dijo al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de Seiya - Claro, en seguida te lo traeré - se fué a la cocina, al momento que entró, Hyoga vajaba por las escaleras, Shiryu le hizo unas señas indicándole que Shun estaba en la cocina, y que comenzara ya mismo con el engatuzamiento. (N/A: engatusamiento, para los que no entendieron la palabrita, es como embrujo, táctica para convencer, en esa onda, ok?) Este se dirigió ha ella. Cuando entró, casi choca con su ángel, que ya traía el desayuno de Shiryu en una vandeja. -yay!, Hola Shun, como..? -Hola Hyoga -Este pasó de largo dejándolo con la preguntica en la boca, andaba apurado con la petición de Shiryu, además que este andaba un poco brigido con él, y no quería eso. Hyoga entró a la cocina, supuso que este volvería. (N/A:Siiii, no era taaaan tonto, ok??) El guapo chico rubio esperó pacientemente, se puso un poco triste con la indiferencia de Shun hacia él, supuso que su angel solo lo tenia como un amigo más, Hyoga hizo esfuerzos para no comenzar a llorar.... (N/A: en la forma chistosa, Hyoga no es tan ganso como para llorar por cosas así....(ganso.... JAJAJAJA!!)). -Y como amaneciste hoy Hyoga??, te veo un poco triste... -HA!! ¿En que momento entró?- como se imaginarán, a Hyoga casi se le sale el corazón del pecho, y su alma amenazó con escaparse... llegó bien lejos, pero luego volvió.... tampoco iva a matar a Hyoga de un paro cardiaco, no??, si no me matan... vv- Si, estoy bien, gracias..... las tacticas ¿y tu?, espero que hallas dormido bien.... aúnque tu eres un angel... no creo que tengas pesadillas - Logró un sonrrojo de Shun, para alegría de Hyoga, este podría ser una muestra de su avanze - ¿verdad? - Bueno, yo dormí bien, gracias por preguntar... Hyoga - Se quedaron mirando por unos momentos en silencio... que Shun rompió - ¿Que quieres comer para el desayuno Hyoga? - el pequeño se dirigió al mesón de la cocina y comenzó a preparar lo que sería su desayuno -Pues cualquier cosa estaría bien si eres tú quien me la dá.... - Logró otro sonrojo del pequeño - Estoy seguro que si eres tú quien cocina, estará delicioso - Hyoga se hacercó a Shun y se puso a un lado, para observar que hacia este. - Gracias por el cumplido Hyoga Está muy extraño hoy.... me pone nervioso... cielos!! - Por estar ensimismado en sus pensamientos, se cortó con el cuchillo de cocina el el dedo índice, en seguida el ardór comenzó- -Shun!... te duele?? - Hyoga tomó la mano de este con sumo cuidado, como si se fuera a romper, Shun miraba las manos de ambos, la suavidad con que era tratado- pobrecito.... estas sangrando - Hyoga, para sobresalto de Shun, introdujo el dedo herido en su boca, limpiando la sangre, otro sonrrojo de parte de Shun que no se esperaba tal acción, el pequeño fué llevado de la mano al botiquín de la cocina y se dejo tratar, como si estuviera embrujado... encantado por la atención que recibía, el niño miraba las manos de Hyoga tratar las suyas, ponerle desinfectante y embolver el dedo herido en una compresa, luego Hyoga soltó su mano al terminar. -Gracias..... Hyoga, fué muy amable de tu parte el preocuparte por mí... -No fué nada Shun, eres muy especial para mi, y no me gusta verte herido... en ningun sentido- Hyoga se puso de un día a otro muy atento y amable con Shun, lo cuás estaba despertando los sentimientos de Shun, Hyoga estaba logrando su objetivo (N/A: Si que me salió conquistador el chico....v.v) Hyoga para sus adentros... Creo que lo estoy logrando... me esta saliendo todo perfecto... proque nunca havia visto tantos sonrrojos de una sola vez... se ve tan hermoso cuando está avergonzado!! =u= a este paso seguro que si le digo hoy lo que siento por él me corresponderá... estoy tan ansioso!!! De pronto Hyoga sintio una suave mano agarrando la suya, se dió cuenta cuando salío de sus pensamientos que era su pequeño Shun llevándolo a lo que parecía el mesón de la cocina -Ven, Hyoga, ayudame a hacer nuestros desayunos - A Hyoga le pareció que a Shun le estaba costando hacer esta acción, como si tuviera miedo de algo, sus palabras sonaron vajas y medio temblorosas. -Claro, a eso vine. - Dijo sonriendo. Ambos comenzaron a hacer el desayuno, de ves en cuando Hyoga pasaba tentativamente por detras de Shun para cojer alguna cosa del otro lado, y Shun se quedaba todo tieso, sin saver que hacer, hasta se le caían las cosas de las manos en esos momento. Los adelantos de Hyoga estaban funcionando a la perfección. - Shun? - S..si?.. dime.. - Tienes algo que hacer hoy? - Este... no.. no lo creo, por que? - Bueno, es que tengo ganas de ir a ver una pelicula, queres venir conmigo?, yo invito. - ..... De acuerdo, gracias por invitarme.. Hyoga - Shun miraba de reojo a Hyoga de ves en cuando. - Si!, será como una cita, no? - ¿he? - Hay no.. no me hagas caso. - Mmm.. Creo que le gusto a Hyoga un poco... pero por que?, solo soy un chico... además he visto a varias chicas que miran a Hyoga... bueno, pero este nunca se dá cuenta... ¿Y por que se eso?...¿acaso lo miro sin darme cuenta?... hay Dios... - Creo que está listo, ¿no? - Dijo Hyoga sacando de sus cabilaciónes a Shun. - ..... Hee... si, eso creo... entonces vamos a llevar todo esto al comedór, no? - Si. Luego, cuando ambos tenían las vandejas con sus respectivos desayunos. - Seiya y Shiryu se fueron, nos demoramos demaciado... bueno, mejor! - Dijo Hyoga. - Mejor? - Preguntó Shun, ante la afirmación de que estarían mejor ellos dos solos, ya le parecía demaciado para un día, es más, para tan solo una mañana... - No te parece? - Nada de eso, no pienses mal - A decir verdad el hecho de que se encontrara solo con Hyoga no le molestaba del todo... en realidad nole molestaba nada.... hasta le gustaba... comenzaba a contemplar una relacion con el guapo chico rubio. ¿Por que no?, ya hasta estaba seguro que él, el ribio bronceado, guapo y todas sus incinuaciones, era homosexual, justo como él, lo tenía claro desde hace tiempo, desde toda su vida en realidad, y no le encontaba nada de malo. - Me encanta estar contigo Hyoga. -Me alegro, a mi tambien.- Los progresos eran sorprendentes, ni siquiera tuvo que investigar si el peliverde tenía los mismos gustos que él, ya estaba seguro, cualquiera lo estaría con todos esos sonrrojos... Ambos siguieron hablando mientras desayunaban, cosas sin sentido y otras con mucho. - Y a que hora queres que te recoja para ir al cine?- Preguntó Hyoga al Chico que estaba comiendose una frutilla. - Mmmm, bueno, no sé, mañana no hay nada que hacer, cualquier hora estaría bien. - Bueno, entonces te recogeré a las 6:00, así podemos ir a ver el centro, comernos un helado, hasta... no sé, ahí veremos, las cosas se darán solas. - Me parece genial.- Dijo Shun, regalandole una bella sonrrisa al Rubio, que quedo soñando con ese instante.  
  
Se hacercaba la hora de que Hyoga viniera a recojerlo, Shun se miraba al espejo, se había bañado y observaba si el atuendo que estaba usando no estaba demasiado diferente. Nunca se vestía de negro. Shun llevaba un suéter cuello de tortuga color azul marino, unos pantalones de cuero color negro, y una chaqueta del mismo color. Los colores que llebaba resaltaban el palido color de su piel. Luego de un momento, la puerta fué tocada. Shun se dirijió a ella con una extraña sensación de mariposas en el estomago. Abrió y se encontró con Hyoga con el mismo cabello desordenado pero mojado, unos Jeans de color celeste ajustados, una camiseta sin mangas de color negro, y una chaqueta que llevaba en la mano. - Hola Shun, te ves muy bien- Le dijo Hyoga con galantería. - Gracias, tu también =-= - Respondió Shun un poco avergonzado.  
  
Luego de salir de la casa, Hyoga y Shun se dirijeron a ver los Mall's, a ver la nueva musica en las disckeras, también fueron a los juegos de video, por petición de Hyoga, alegando que era el mejor, pero igual perdio 5 veces contra Shun en los juegos de Realidad Virtual, aunque claro que este se dejó ganar, todo por ver la cara risueña de su pequeño amor.... Luego Hyoga llevó a su "cita", al dichoso cine, habia una pelicula que les llamó la atención, una llamada "Los caballeros de las constelaciónes", ambos chicos quisieron ir a ver de qué se trataba.... Al salír del cine amobos estaban más que enojados, tomarse esas cosas para el humor.... ¡Dios!, La pelicula tenía buen comienzo, trataba de la salvación de la tierra por unos elegidos de los dioses, eran 5 protagonistas, todos medios raros, que tenian que proteger a la jefa de que los malos la mataran, a Seiya lo interpretaron como una loca que parecía salida del cabarét, y Shiryu se la quería cojer a cada rato, bueno, a Shun y Hyoga no les pareció tan salido de la realidad, pero se enojaron cuando vieron las interpretaciones de los otros dos, a Shun lo interpretaba una bolupruosa mujer que parecia salida de una revista de Play Boy, y la armaduta poco ayudaba a cubrir, y Hyoga era un llorón, andaba todo el rato detrás de Shun para llorar por su madre mientras la chica Shun lo abrazaba estrechándolo en su espacioso pecho.... muchas de las personas que miraban la pelicula reían de buena gana, pero a Shun y Hyoga era como si se estubieran burlando de ellos, se sintieron terriblemente humillados, Hyoga tomó la descision de salír, así que tomando la mano de Shun (-) para que lo siguiera, salieron del cine.  
  
- Deviamos salir de ahí dentro, o iba a explotar - Dijo Hyoga antes de que Shun le preguntara algo. - Te entiendo, me pasaba igual - Acotó Shun. - ¿Que te parece si vamos a algún restaurante a comer algo? para pasar el mal rato. - De acuerdo, me encantaría, me estóy muriendo de hambre.  
  
Ambos se dirijieron a algun lugar a comer, encontraron un gran Casino y comenzaron a rocorrer los puestos en busca de alguna comida de agrado. Luego de escojer, se fueron a sentar a alguna mesa a combersar.  
  
- Oye Hyoga, ¿sabes?, ahora que lo pienso, la pelicula era graciosa, ¿no crees? - Que???... bueno.... Atenea era graciosa, ¿no? - Si, pero tu tambien - Shun comenzó a reirse en su cara - Oyeeeeeeee.... - Hyoga en seguida se vio contagiado por la cristalina risa de Shun. Luego de que ambos se calmaran, Hyoga preguntó aquello que tenia clavado entre cejas desde hace tiempo. - ¿Y el amor Shun? Shun lo miró y luego de tragar su comida cuestionó: - ¿Preguntas por mi vida amorosa? - Si... eso, pero si no queres responder no importa... - Bueno, hay alguien que quiero mucho, pero no se lo que él sienta por mi, y no me encuentro capaz de preguntar. - Oh, ya veo... - Hyoga no sabia si sentirse mal o bien en ese momento - ¿Pero te llevas mal o bien con... con el? - Bueno, me llevo bastante bien con él, somos muy buenos amigos...- Hyoga quedó mudo... acaso se refería a él, ¿podía haber esa pequeña posibilidad?, a menos que fuera uno de los tantos otros... pero muy buenos amigos tendría que ser alguien cercano, y con Shun se ve casi todos los días. Le quedaba algo por hacer aún. Pero... - ¿Y tu Hyoga?, ¿estás enamorado? - Bueno - La pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa -... si... lo estoy, y mucho. - Respondió Hyoga mirando directo a los ojos de Shun. - ¿La conosco? - Preguntó otra vez el peliverde, tratando de sacar, al igual que Hyoga, la mayor informacion posible. Hyoga no sabía que responder, si quedarse callado o hablar con la verdad, quería gritarle al mundo que lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas, que él era el único que ocupaba cada pensamiento suyo, que no habia ninguna ella, porque le era imposible pensar en alguna mujer cuando tenía un angel al que quería abrazar, quería declararse ahora mismo, ahí mismo, pero el temor de un rechazo lo asustó más. - Bueno... creo que lo conoses mejor que nadie - Pudo responder Hyoga, tratando de mantener su secreto. - ....... ¿Es mi hermano? - Preguntó el pequeño con un nudo en el estomago. - ¿Que? - Hyoga se comenzó a reír de buena gana - No Shun, no es tu hemano, no pongas esa cara, que no tengo nada en contra de Ikki - Hyoga se apresuró por formular una pregunta, o Shun le lanzaría otra. - ¿y yo conosco al que te robó el corazón? - Esteeeeee.... Bueno, creo que es mejor ahora que mañana, además él ha estado muy... no, demasiado atento conmigo, correré el riesgo.... si Hyoga, lo conoces.... - Shun, quien había bajado la mirada, miró a Hyoga, quien a su ves lo observaba con suma atencion - es más, eres tú  
  
Hyoga no daba credito a lo que sus oidos escuchaban, porque escuchó bien, ¿cierto?, pero él escuchó muy claramente 'eres tú', eso quiere decir que...... SIIIII!!!!!! él lo logró, consiguió que Shun se enamorara de él!!, entonces solo habia una cosa por hacer, pero escucho unas palabras medias tristes saliendo de los labios de su amor.  
  
- Valla.... no hay respuesta.... creo que tu no sientes igual, no?- Shun estaba a punto de morir de tristeza y verguensa, pero de dijo a si mismo que las cosas no tenían que salir mal solo porque Hyoga no lo amaba, si ese fuera el caso seguirian siendo amigos y ya.  
  
-Shun, no sabes cuan feliz me siento ahora.... - A Shun se le volvió a unir su corazonsito que se había echo pedacitos - Este es el sueño echo realidad para mi. Nunca me alejaré de tu lado. -Hyoga.... yo tampoco - Shun miró a Hyoga de frente y le sonrió ampliamente, solo a él.  
  
Ambos estiraron sus manos por encima de la mesa estrechandoce en el primer roce de amor compartido, algo que nunca olvidarán. Luego que ambos salieran del lugar, tomados de la mano sin que les importase que pensara la gente, se fueron a casa. Hyoga se detuvo en la entrada, deteniendo de paso, la entrada de Shun. Este lo miró y Hyoga soltó su mano para tomar de la cintura a su ángel, porque ahora era suyo, un nada ni nadie lo separaría de él. Se miraron a los ojos y Shun, quien tenia los brazos a los costados, rodeo el cuello de Hyoga, ambos cerraron los ojos y sus rostros se hacercaron, uniendose al fin en un calido beso, el primer beso de ambos, y el mas hermoso sin duda, pero ambos verían que con el tiempo, todo lo que pasara junto a su amor, sería lo mas hermoso que nunca se imaginaran.  
  
FIN  
  
Nota de KawaiiGalatea: TT LO SÉ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, es un fic estupido, pero quien quiera que no haya leído GRACIAS POR LEER!!!, mandenme sus comentarios y criticas, o si quieren que lo continue (algo improvable), o no sé!!!!!!!!, solo tengan compasión de esta inocente mujer!!!!!!!!! XDDDDDDDDD, es mi primer intento de fic, el primero!!!, el la primera vez que escribo 'FIN' en algo!!, no saben la emocion que recorrió por mis dedos al escribir esa palabra!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Bueno ya!!, cualquier cosa que me quieran mandar o decir personalmente (tambien es mi MSN) a: criyecoba282hotmail.com Nos vemos luego!!! Ps: Un gran saludote para Chibineko, que me ayudó a entrar a fanfiction, sin ella andaría dando votes en la pag, GRACIAS CHIBI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
